


A Hero's Call

by CorporalMuffin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalMuffin/pseuds/CorporalMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has been calling England for 3 days straight, and it is starting to bother England. When England lashes out on America, how will America react? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Call

Prologue

"Hey! Read the story about the strong man again!" The young America shouted in his older brother's ear.

England chuckled whole-heartedly before his reply, "I've read that to you many times, Alfred. Don't you get tired of the same story over and over again?"

"Well, the lovey-stuff is gross, but I like how cool the guy is! One day, I'll be the coolest and strongest country. I'll be the hero!" That sort of light in America's eye never faded. It was the most Heroic thing about him.

England muttered and rolled over in his bed. The third time this week that America had called him in the morning. No meetings, No celebrations, Nothing. America just called him every damn morning.

The phone stopped ringing.

"Now I can get some bloody sl-"The phone had cut his own ramblings off. England picked up his phone and grumbled into it angrily.

"Dude! I called you like, 8 times. Get up already!" America was shouting into the phone, making England's head ring for a moment.

"What the bloody hell do you want! It's seven in the morning, Alfred! I need to sleep." England shouted back into the phone, America was completely silent on the other end of the line.

"Never mind, I'll call you later." America had hung up. England groaned and dropped his phone on the ground, rolling back over. The light from the window nearly blinded him, making him wake up slightly and realize what he had done. He had yelled at the man he loved most. Sure, he was ignorant, selfish, and one of the downright dumbest people he knew, he still loved him. Arthur picked up his phone and dialed Alfred's number again.

We're sorry, the number you have reached is out of service lines, to leave a mess-

"God damn it!" Arthur hung up and dialed yet again.

Ten times, Twenty times, It seemed like Alfred had thrown away his phone. He never answered his phone. Arthur was in his living room, staring out of the window with his palm to his cheek. God, he was so difficult.

Bzzzt! Bzzt! Bzzzzt!

Arthur's phone started to buzz, a text message: From Alfred.

"Hey, sorry for bothering you, call me when you can." God! Couldn't he tell I was trying to contact him all day? Arthur Dialed Alfred quickly and waited.

"Arthur, hey I-"

"Do you not see that I called you more than twenty times? What have you been doing?" The words from Arthur's mouth too quickly, because Alfred had remained silent for a minute.

"..Your mom." Arthur could feel his face heating up with rage. Seriously!? He was genuinely worried and Alfred just came up with a smart retort?

"Are you there? Hello?" Alfred's voice wavered a little, which made him sound adorable. Arthur couldn't help but blush.

"A-Ah yes.. I'm here. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean to." Arthur choked out his words slowly, America chuckled loudly on the other end.

"Hey! It's fine! It was my fault in the first place.. So.." There was silence for a few minutes.

"..So.. The next time I see you, I'm going to kiss you to make up for it!"

"What!? Why in the world would you do that!" Arthur was flushed.

"The Hero in the books always kisses the person he loves in the end of a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first fanfiction, originally posted on another website.


End file.
